Claridad
by iCute
Summary: Bakura nunca imaginó que pasaría por esto... TRADUCCIÓN . Oneshot, Shounen-ai. Bakura


HoOoOo0oOOoOoOOola! xD

Neh, neh n-n... Por pedido (y aprovechando mis vacaciones xD… las cuales terminan el 5 T-T), de nuevo les traigo una traducción xD!!!. Esto es para incentivar el buen yaoi de la pareja xDDD... No lo abandonen ;O; /y háganme feliz escribiendo/ xD

xD Well…

Ni YuGiOh, ni este fic me pertencen. Este último lo he traducido y puesto a la vista con el debido respeto a su autor original.

* * *

**Claridad**

Shounen-ai. Bakura/Ryou

---------

Bakura suspiró. No sabía exactamente el porque su inquietud, pero igual se sentía preocupado. El yami de cabellos blancos se sentó en la orilla de la ventana de la habitación de su hikari, mirando fijamente las silenciosas calles de abajo. Seguía lloviendo, y la borrosa visión de Bakura seguía a las gotitas que se escurrían por el vidrio. No había duda que el fuerte frío se estaba aproximando, y de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Ahora más bien, sabía porque estaba preocupado.

Ryou no había llevado consigo una sombrilla.

Ryou había salido esa tarde, avisándole a Bakura que regresaría por la noche, temprano. Iba a ver una película en la casa de Yuugi, junto con Malik. Una hikari-reunión a los ojos de Bakura. No había duda en que seguramente ellos estarían tramando algo malvado.

Suspiró cansado tratando de sacar esas ridículas ideas de su mente… No creía que las luces podrían estar conspirando en contra de sus respectivos yamis, después de todo, ellos eran luces, por amor a Ra.

El albino parpadeó lentamente, notando que no había hecho algún movimiento alrededor de diez minutos y sus ojos habían comenzado a sentirse incómodos – problemas de un cuerpo humano. No había buscado un cuerpo para continuar robando sin tener que estar usando la frágil forma de Ryou, no; solo quería uno para poder hablar con él cara a cara, y porque no, acariciar los innegablemente suaves cabellos de su luz. Sus excusas para un cuerpo, como el robar, terminaban siendo en vano, usaba esas razones con el Faraón y el Lunático, ocultando sus verdaderos deseos ya que ese tipo de cosas seguro arruinarían su reputación. Simplemente robaba de vez en vez. Pequeñas cosas, solo por Ryou. Al niño no le hacia feliz que su yami robara, incluso si este conseguía todo lo que quería sin complicaciones.

Mirando fijamente las calles de abajo, notó el porque Ryou prefería una habitación con ventana hacia la calle que una habitación con vista al jardín trasero. La sensación era relajante. Todo el tiempo había estado lloviendo y el oscuro asfalto gris de afuera ahora lucía plateado con la luz de la luna – seguramente esto sucedía especialmente en noches como esta, cuando la pálida luna era llena y luminosa. Bakura echó un vistazo a ella, era tan plateada como el cabello de Ryou, y, bueno, como el suyo propio. En todo lo que podía pensar era en aquel niño que comenzaba a adorar, incluso a amar. Suspiró de nuevo, realmente había cambiado durante los años… esto no era como en el Antiguo Egipto, ahora no tenía que buscar venganza por su familia y amigos, no, de hecho¡ahora no tenía nada que hacer! Hace tiempo se había rendido, no más duelos con el molesto Faraón, no más amenazas a las vidas de los amigos de Ryou. Después de todo, la vida del menor había sido bastante dura, un tanto similar a la suya; y no tenía intenciones de hacerla peor. Los tiempos en donde maltrataba a su frágil hikari habían sido largos, y se lamentaba la mayor parte del tiempo por eso. Ahora cuando pensaba en Ryou, miraba su sonrisa o lo escuchaba, se preguntaba el como pudo soportar tanto dolor tan delicada criatura. Demonios, incluso ahora el observar a Ryou limpiar la casa le era cautivante.

Bakura fijó su vista hacia otra parte de la plateada calle, encogiéndose en la acción cuando un trueno retumbó a los lejos, y pequeños rayos aparecían en el oscuro cielo nocturno, seguido de más retruenes. Bien, ahora que lo consideraba, no entendía el porque su hikari prefería estar con el enano y el semi-psicópata, en la casa de Faraón… aunque bueno, eran sus amigos. Se deslizó del antepecho con elegante facilidad, tocando el suelo y la alfombra con sus pies descalzos, sin hacer ningún ruido. En esta ocasión, el antiguo Ladrón echó un vistazo a la apenas iluminada habitación de Ryou, encontrándose al extraño y grande escritorio de madera el cual proyectaba grandes sombras al igual que los postes de la cama. Rió con cierta ironía al notar como esa enorme y oscura habitación era tan opuesta a Ryou, quien era, bueno… algo pequeño, por lo menos para Bakura. El punto de vista de los demás no le importaba del todo. Se dirigió a la puerta entreabierta silenciosamente, la abrió completamente, de manera tranquila, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró con un pálido rostro, quien ocultaba su mirada en la penumbra.

Un fuerte grito resonó a través de la silenciosa casa, haciendo eco.

Después, era el sonido de una pequeña risa, antes de que Ryou comenzara a soltar carcajadas.

"No sabía que podías gritar como una niña, 'Kura. . ."

Un leve sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del mayor, quien resopló molesto.

"Cállate hikari. Llegas tarde¿sabías eso?"

El ligeramente entrecortado tono de Bakura desapareció y su leve mirada molesta se centró en su hikari, mirando las húmedas hebras de la linda cabeza y la mojada ropa pegándose al frágil cuerpo. Tragó un poco de saliva, a tan sugerente imagen… con gusto ayudaría a su hikari a quitarse esas molestas ropas, y darle calor, a su manera.

Tratando de conservar su dignidad, Bakura aclaró su garganta, apartando la mirada.

"Deberías tomar una ducha. Estaré en la sala.", dijo, y avanzó pasando por el costado de Ryou, percatándose del ligero aroma a fresca lluvia que emanaba. Notó también como la luz acentuaba el delicado cuerpo de su hikari, remarcado por las mojadas ropas. Bakura escuchó al menor suspirar suavemente, sintiendo por unos instantes la mirada café sobre su cuello.

Ya en el baño, Ryou se dirigió hacia la regadera, y sintiendo la tibia agua sobre su cuerpo gimió lentamente con placer. El agua a esa temperatura relajó sus tensados músculos, de manera lenta, desde sus hombros hasta sus piernas. Se mantuvo así durante un tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua de lluvia se fuera de su blanco cabello, de su cara y cuerpo. Se encontró a si mismo pensando en Bakura, otra vez, como todas las noches.

¿Qué había pasado con su yami estos últimos meses? Nunca se disculpó por los maltratos, solo… los detuvo, y ahora comenzaba a ser agradable, para Ryou, por lo menos. A veces, Bakura lo tomaba en un abrazo protector, casi posesivo, recorriendo su cabello con sus largos dedos, en suaves caricias. De hecho, Ryou había notado que Bakura se había vuelto muy atento con él, sobretodo en los fines de semana cuando Ryou estaba casi todo el día en casa limpiando o haciendo los deberes mientras que su yami lo miraba. Después, cuando el chico terminaba con sus tareas, se sentaba a descansar, o simplemente a relajarse en el largo sillón, donde Bakura apoyaría la cabeza en el regazo de Ryou y dejaría que su hikari acariciara su cabello. Solo le permitía hacerlo cuando estaba de buen humor, y ocasionalmente, mirando TV o algo por el estilo. Ryou suspiró.

_No sé como amarlo, que hacer, como cautivarlo. . ._

Era cierto. Ryou amaba a su yami, con intensidad. Nunca había amado a alguien así antes, pero, a veces el espíritu podía llegar a ser muy frío, y su mirada mostrarse bastante dura. Esa mirada hacia temblar a cualquiera, hasta al hombre más fuerte. Aunque ésta por lo regular nunca era dirigida a Ryou. Estaba muy contento de que su yami nunca lo mirara así, de esa forma tan intimidante, solo en algunas ocasiones lo miraba con fingido enojo como en momentos antes.

_He cambiado, realmente he cambiado – en estos días, cuando me veo, veo a alguien más. . ._

Ryou salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una grande y esponjosa toalla blanca, sintiéndose de maravilla. Secó su cuerpo y su cabello, sintiendo la calidez de su toalla favorita. Se cambió, pensando de nuevo en Bakura sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo. Se encontraba admirando el cuerpo de su yami, que era prácticamente igual al suyo, solo que más marcado, más fuerte, más alto… y ahora se hallaba pensado en el trato con Bakura, pidiendo por más, más atención, más afecto, más caricias… Dioses, ansiaba por tanto.

_No sé como tomar esto, no sé porque me ha cautivado. . ._

El hikari se puso su pijama, la cual era de un ligero tono azul. Se dirigió a la sala con renovados ánimos, mostrándose contento y hallándose a Bakura sentado en el sillón. Esta noche se armaría de valor… bueno, solo un poco.

_Debería atraerlo hacia mí, debería gritar y callarme, debería hablar de amor. . ._

Bakura parpadeó seguidamente cuando sintió una suave cabeza blanca descansando en su regazo. El hikari se reincorporó un poco y lo abrazó, bostezando ligeramente. El mayor reprimió el impulso de hacer 'awww' a tan tierna imagen y en cambio deslizó sus dedos a través del tibio y sedoso cabello, enredándolo lentamente entre sus dedos. Levantó a su hikari y lo sentó en su regazo completamente. La cabeza de Ryou se apoyó en su hombro, muy cerca del cuello del ladrón, y sus largas y finas piernas descansaron en los costados de las suyas, de manera confortable. Envolvió con sus brazos al menor en un muy protector abrazo, quería evitar que su luz enfermara por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar a Ryou suspirar. Besó lentamente la frente del niño, quien cayó rápidamente en un profundo sueño sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su yami. Bakura apoyó una de sus mejillas en la blanca cabellera, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de su luz y echó un vistazo a los sonrosados labios.

_Pensé que nunca pasaría por esto. . ._

Bakura tomó la barbilla del menor y la levantó levemente. Se flexionó un poco quedando a escasos centímetros del tierno rostro. Pudo sentir la dulce y suave respiración sobre su piel y un pequeño temblor recorrió su espalda al posicionar sus labios con los otros cerrando sus ojos brevemente. Solo cuando Ryou dormía, Bakura se atrevía a besarlo.

_Aún si dice que me ama, me sentiría perdido, estaría asustado. . ._

El yami se separó nuevamente, ansioso de ver esa mirada chocolate abierta, pero las largas pestañas continuaron descansando. Junto con las pálidas mejillas, su mirada era un de las facciones más angelicales de su hikari. Bakura sonrió de nuevo, rozando su cara con la del más chico. Apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de su luz, acomodándose como si fuera un niño.

_No quería saberlo. . ._

"Ryou. . ."

Bakura suspiró suavemente, cosa que hacía mucho últimamente, y acarició su mejilla en el suave cabello.

_Lo quiero tanto. . ._

Su pequeño problema era su incontrolable deseo en ese momento, ahora su mente estaba inundada por Ryou, imágenes, sonidos, y esa constante presencia. Y aún así no se atrevía a decirle esas dos pequeñas palabras… no lo soportaría si Ryou lo rechazaba.

_Lo amo tanto_

_-_

_-_

**END**

* * *

--------- 

Ehmm… A ver en que chance puedo traer más de estos , digo, si quieren xD. Gracias por su apoyo, me alegra contar con él nn. No comento mucho porque no estoy en posición de hacerlo o.o

Un beso.

_S&S_


End file.
